The present invention relates to needle guards for a sewing machine.
Sewing machines having a looper and a reciprocating needle are well known. In such machines, the needle is placed in a lower position to pick up the thread by the looper during sewing. However, during sewing of certain fabrics, such as seams, the needle may be deflected, and it is desireable to maintain the proper position of the needle relative to the looper to properly pick up the thread. It is also desirable to accomplish this procedure for needles of differing sizes. Sewing machines having needle guiding devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 934,954, 1,157,892, and 4,606,288, incorporated herein by reference.